


Sisters Are...

by TigressDreamer



Series: A little bit of Sunshine [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressDreamer/pseuds/TigressDreamer
Summary: Dawn didn't believe Marianne and Marianne can't believe Dawn. (Sequel to Sunshine Is...)





	1. Dawn Thinks Sisters Are Terrible

**Author's Note:**

> The plot bunny woke and grinned sadistically. Am I ever going to finish my works-in-progress? Who knows. Constructive advice is appreciated but please refrain from criticism. Enjoy!
> 
> (Slight edit as of October 17, 2020)

Dawn withholds her groan and tries to keep her strained smile in place as Roland continues talking about the recent business trip. Or more precisely, how important his practically non-existent role was during the whole matter.

Daddy swore that the junior manager of public relations was perfect for Marianne's temperament but now Dawn is beginning to suspect that what he really meant was that he is perfect for setting off Marianne's temper. A quick glance in the elder man's direction doesn't reveal any thoughts as he calmly sips from his glass of wine and Dawn's suspicions grow.

He keeps picking terrible guys on purpose, she just knows it!

"Sorry to interrupt, Roland, but are you sure that you told Marianne six o'clock, Dawn dear?" Donald questions nonchalantly. "It's already a quarter past and we should order something to eat."

"Yes, it's very rude to keep the waiters waiting," Roland comments before laughing at his joke, not noticing a passing waiter's rolling eyes.

"I'm hungry, Mommy," Sunshine mentions.

"I'm quite sure that I told Marianne six o'clock at Antonio's. She's...um, she's probably gotten sidetracked, you know how she is," Dawn chuckles nervously, grabbing her cell phone out of her purse. "Go ahead and order while I text her."

Scurrying quickly to the restroom's hallway and sending off a quick text demanding to know where Marianne is, Dawn barely restrains her murderous thoughts concerning the AWOL brunette.

First, she and Sunny had to deal with everyone in the park because of her sister's influence on their innocent daughter, reassuring them that they loved Sunshine and that they weren't responsible for her loud declaration. She can't believe that someone actually called the cops on them for child abuse!

And then because she's trying to help her anti-social sister find somebody to love, she's had to deal with the most narcissistic man she ever met once they finally arrived at the four-star restaurant. She honestly doesn't know how her husband or father can deal with him. He may be good at his job but good grief!

Now Marianne is really late and anger is so much better than thinking that something may have happened to her...oh my gosh! What if she got into a car accident? What if she was hit by a car? Or by a bus?! Is that why it's taking her so long to respond? She's a horrible sister to automatically think that Marianne is late on purpose!

Her poor sweet big sister! In the hospital surrounded by strangers poking and prodding her broken body or worse, laying on the cold unfeeling street pavement bleeding to death with no help coming!

A ding from her cell phone snaps Dawn out of her panic and she lowers her hands away from her face to open the text message.

"I told you I was busy but since you don't believe me, I sent a picture to prove it," Dawn reads aloud before clicking the accompanying file.

It takes a few minutes for her brain to process the image but soon a look of stricken horror crosses her heart-shaped face and her baby blue eyes widen as her mouth drops open. Sisters are terrible!

Marianne's usually mussed hair is a veritable thicket and would probably get praise from any passing porcupine. Her face is flushed and sweaty and her amber eye gleams with sated satisfaction. Worse is the smirk adorning her impish face that is half-hidden by the lean sweaty muscular chest she's sprawled against.

The picture paints an obvious scene and there's no way to mistake what her sister had done and more precisely, who her sister had done. Even though it only shows Marianne's head against the naked tattooed chest and barely shows the man's face, Dawn easily recognizes him as Bog King, the owner of the Dark Forest Gym.

After sending a heated text back and turning her cell phone off, Dawn takes a moment to compose herself. But even though she deleted the cursed photo, a mental picture pops up in her mind and she groans before heading back to the table.

"When is Auntie Mari coming?" Sunshine asks cheerfully.

"She made other plans and forgot to mention them, so she's not joining us tonight, sweetie," Dawn answers with false cheerfulness, ordering a stronger drink for herself before the waiter leaves.

"What did Marianne say this time?" Sunny groans.

"It wasn't what she said," Dawn mutters darkly. "She sent me a picture. A sex picture!"

Normally Dawn would take notice of how silent everything became after her heated comment but she's too fuming to notice anything. Not even her father's poorly disguised chuckling or her husband's absolute shock or even Sunshine's scrunched up nose and tapping finger against pursed lips catch her attention. She also doesn't realize how quickly the waiter rushes to come back with her alcoholic drink.

"Marianne sent you what?" Sunny questions slowly.

"She said she was busy when I told her about dinner earlier but she pulls that excuse every time, so I didn't believe her and she sent me a picture with her and Bog King," Dawn answers. "Bog King of all people! I thought she didn't like him!"

"Appearances can be deceiving, dear," Donald chuckles.

Dawn opens her mouth to respond when the most horrible, awful, terrifying sound that ever existed permeates the air.

"What's sex?" Sunshine asks innocently.

Only the sound of a poor waiter losing their grip on a bottle of champagne follows the four-year-old's loud question and the Maitre D' wisely directs a couple on their first date to another table far away from the pending drama.

"Well, little darling, sex is how babies are made," Roland explains, too oblivious to notice the death stares directed at him from all sides.

"So Auntie Mari is gonna have a baby?" Sunshine murmurs, scrunching her nose and tapping her pursed lips again before her blue eyes light up with excitement. "Mommy, Daddy, you need to make a baby too!"

Tea Blend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine is also a secret weapon of mass destruction. XD


	2. Marianne Thinks Sisters Are Annoying

"I don't think I've ever felt so tired," Bog groans, his huffing breath finally slowing to a normal pace. "I knew ye were a tough girl but...wow! I'm aching in places I didn't even know I had."

"Does that mean that you're not up for round two?" Marianne asks, snickering as he turns his head to look at her with astonishment.

"There's no way ye have the energy after what we just did!" he accuses.

"Maybe," she teases.

"That's it, I'm dead. Tell my mother I loved her but I can't go on," Bog moans dramatically, reaching a hand toward the ceiling before letting it drop against his chest.

Marianne's giggles turn into a groan at the thought of moving but she forces her pleasantly aching body to move toward the buzzing. The trek is made much better by her shortcut over her partner's sprawled form and she grins at Bog's grunt as she crawls on top of him.

"Ye could have just asked me to hand it over," Bog mutters as Marianne reaches to pick up her cell phone that was on the opposite side of him.

"Weren't you just complaining that you couldn't move?" Marianne quips before looking at the text message. "Whoopsie! Looks like it's past six. Dawn just texted asking where I am...in so many words."

"Didn't ye have a family dinner at six?" he questions.

"Sorta. It's more like my family's attempts to get me to go on blind dates," she explains. "There's probably some 'business associate' or 'old friend' that they just happened to invite to dinner and it usually becomes a double-date kind of thing with Dad and Sunshine tagging along."

"And here I thought my mother was bad," Bog comments, moving his arm out from underneath her sprawled form on top of his chest and lets it rest on her back to steady her.

"It's more of Dawn's doing. Dad prefers taking me to events where I can meet a bunch of eligible people and maybe choose one, which isn't that bad since it's easy to escape, but Dawn got it in her head that I need one-on-one interaction," Marianne remarks, laying her head against the toned chest beneath her. "It's nearly impossible to avoid since she knows my schedule."

"Have ye tried to...did ye just take a picture?" he asks incredulously.

"Yep," she confirms shamelessly. "Dawn won't believe me if I just tell her, so I sent her proof."

"Strange that yer sister doesn't believe that ye're telling the truth," Bog murmurs.

"She knows I hate these blind date shenanigans and while I won't lie per se, I will try anything to get out of it," Marianne confesses. "These dinners are always at the kind of restaurant where it's very looked down on to make a scene and Dawn knows that I won't risk Dad's business by acting impolite in such a posh setting. The best and worst part of the whole thing, Dad doesn't agree with Dawn's plan, so he's taken to suggesting the most annoying men he knows just to mess with Dawn."

Bog's laughter thrums through her smaller body and Marianne watches in fascination as the vibration seems to ripple the black and pink ink adorning the slick skin she is pressed against. She didn't know Bog had tattoos. The surly gym owner always wore high-collar long-sleeved shirts and long pants no matter what the weather is like.

She hadn't even known that she liked tattoos. But oh what a revelation she received!

Her buzzing cell phone distracts her from her appreciating gaze and she turns her attention to the text. She barely manages to not crush the precious device as she reads her sister's message. Sisters are annoying!

"Dawn!" Marianne growls, moving to a sitting position. "I can't believe you!"

"What? What's the matter?" Bog questions, his hands automatically moving to steady her waist as she straddles his stomach.

"A sex pic, seriously? Ew, gross, Marianne, TMI! Quit acting childish!" she reads out loud before tossing the cell phone onto her duffle bag. "She's the one acting childish! How can a picture of us resting from a boxing match lead her to think that we had sex?"

"Huh, I wonder? Maybe you should take a gander at yourselves," Griselda suggests, walking into the gym's main room while wiping her hands on a towel.

Following the elder woman's suggestion, Marianne lets her eyes trail down and finally notices her intimate position. Not only is her tank top clinging like a second skin but her shorts are shoved high up her legs thanks to all her moving and a quick look reveals that she had also managed to shove Bog's shorts down a bit.

Unfortunately, not enough.

She bites her lip as her flushed skin turns redder from embarrassment at her naughty thought and she takes comfort as Bog's own blush joins the pink primroses scattered among the Celtic knots and thorns adorning his chest. The exposed skin above her shorts feels cold after Bog hastily removes his large hands but her owns hands make up for it when she's forced to place both of them on his chest to keep her balance.

Oh, dear.

"Dinner's ready, so let's head upstairs. I made plenty," Griselda hints.

Bog's hesitant smile manages to relax Marianne from her tense posture and she returns a soft smile before leaning down to place a quick peck on the endearing lips.

"Dinner would be great," Marianne murmurs before laughing when she's pulled down for a proper kiss.

Tea Blend.


End file.
